metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Самус Аран/Биография
- охотница за головами, несколько раз выполнявшая задания Галактической Федерации. Среди ее миссий наиболее известны уничтожение Метроидов, Гореа, Инг, Темной Самус, Фазона, Ридли, Космических Пиратов, Mother Brain и X-Паразитов. Ниже приведена ее полная биография. Биография Самус Аран ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Здесь рассказывается сюжет и/или детали концовки. Детство thumb|200px|right|Маленькая Самус встречается со Старой Птицей. Самус Аран родилась и провела свое раннее детство на земной колонии K-2L. Она жила вместе со своими родителями Родни и Вирджинией Аран. Когда ей было три года, колонию посетили представители Чозо. Они пришли в надежде получить немного Афлоралтита, добывавшегося на этой планете, но колония не пожелала дать им этот минерал. Однако Самус привлекла внимание одного из старейшин Чозо, Старой Птицы. Они пошли погулять вдвоем, и между ними зародилась дружба. Самус стала звать его "Дедушка", а Старая Птица представил ей ее нового питомца, Пйончи. Однако через некоторое время на колонию напали Космические Пираты, возглавляемые Ридли. Самус и сама натолкнулась на Ридли и спросила его, могут ли они подружиться. Униженный перед лицом своих войск, Ридли попытался убить Самус, однако ее мать успела оттолкнуть ее в сторону от его огненного дыхания, за что поплатилась жизнью. В это время отец Самус также пожертвовал собой, взорвав флагманский корабль Ридли. Вряд ли Ридли мог тогда догадываться, что, убив мать Самус и чуть не убив ее саму, он приобрел в ее лице своего самого заклятого врага. thumb|250px|Маленькая Самус во время нападения на K-2L. Единственной выжившей после атаки Пиратов на K-2L осталась Самус. Через некоторое время на нее, одинокую и беззащитную, наткнулась уже знакомая ей группа Чозо, и Старая Птица взял ее под свою опеку. Чозо привезли ее на свою планету Зебес и воспитали ее по своим традициям. Самус получила часть генокода Чозо''Super Smash Bros. Melee, трофей "Самус Аран". "Ей была впрыснута кровь Чозо" чтобы она смогла выжить на Зебесе, неприспособленном для существования человека; позже она получила биомеханический Энергетический Костюм, построенный целиком с использованием технологий Чозо. Чозо воспитывали и тренировали Самус многие годы. В возрасте 14 лет ее физические способности уже существенно превосходили способности обычных людей. Вначале Чозо сомневались в том, что она может стать настоящим воином, пока однажды не увидели, с какой страстью она разделалась со стаей Ионо-Фей, обезумевших от воздействия на них запаха Барсучьих Рукавиц. После этого Старая Птица сказал Самус, что он уверен в ней, после чего она сразу же улетела с планеты, чтобы вступить в ряды армии Галактической Федерации. Становление Охотника thumb|right|200px|Самус в [[Федеральная Полиция|Федеральной Полиции.]] Обучение и Джиград ::Основные статьи: Манга, выпуск 1, глава 3 - Манга, выпуск 1, глава 5'' Самус вступила в ряды Федеральной Полиции, в академии которой была лучшей выпускницей. Через некоторое время ее перевели в элитное подразделение , в которое попадал один полицейский из миллиона. Одним из ее первых заданий под руководством командира Харди была разведка на земной колонии Джиград, которую недавно захватили Космические Пираты и стали на ней возводить сооружения неизвестного предназначения. На разведку Самус отправилась со своими партнерами по отряду Креатцем и Моком. Когда пираты собирались казнить девочку-рабыню Дамару только за то, что она не подходила для работы, Самус со своим отрядом бросилась в атаку, не дожидаясь приказов. Результатом атаки стало пленение Федерацией первого Космического Пирата и последующий его допрос, к которому был привлечен военный Адам Малкович. К этому же времени относится первое знакомство Вамус и Адама. Во время допроса выяснилось, что действия Пиратов на Джиграде были просто отвлекающим маневром, которым те хотели замаскировать свое вторжение на планету Чозо - Зебес. Харди приказал Самус дождаться прибытия войск Галактической Федерации, однако Самус, Креатц и Мок нарушают приказ и отправляются на Зебес, чтобы помочь Чозо. Перед этим у Самус происходит перепалка с Адамом, после которой тот сообщает ей, что у нее есть всего 48 часов до прибытия Армии. Десант на Зебес thumb|left|200px|Самус и Адам перед операцией. ::Основные статьи: Манга, выпуск 1, глава 6 - Манга, выпуск 2, глава 12 Самус, Креатц и Мок прибыли на Зебес и обнаружили, что Космические Пираты собираются захватить все технологии Чозо, а сами Чозо бежали либо сдались в плен. На базе шли подготовления первого Метроида. Самус выяснила, что Mother Brain и один из Чозо по имени Серый Голос установили "удовлетворительные взаимоотношения сотрудничества" с Пиратами. Это означает, что Mother Brain станет новым вождем Космических Пиратов и объединит всю Галакитку под своим началом. Mother Brain предложила Самус роль "мастера" Космических Пиратов, от чего она тут же отказалась. В это время появляется Ридли и начинает насмехаться над Самус, смертью ее родителей и ее нежеланием присоединиться к Пиратам. Все это ввергает Самус в приступ посттравматического стрессового расстройства, вызванный воспоминаниями о нападении на K-2L. Позже Самус спасли ее боевые партнеры, что вызвало смятение в рядах Пиратов, а вновь спасенный Чозо помог ей преодолеть приступ посттравматического стресса. Ридли набрасывается на отряд, но Самус надевает свой Энергетический Костюм и отбивает атаку Ридли. После этого Ридли отступает, чтобы защитить Mother Brain от нападения Серого Голоса, проявившего свою истинную верность Чозо и набросившегося на "неисправный продукт" - Mother Brain. Самус узнает о положении Серого Голоса от освобожденного Чозо по имени Платиновая Грудь, и, разрываясь между желанием броситься в битву с Mother Brain и помочь своим друзьям и Чозо выбраться с планеты, выбирает последнее. Во время побега Самус чувствует, как сражается Серый Голос, поскольку у них общие части ДНК (Самус получила часть ДНК Чозо еще в детстве для того, чтобы выжить на Зебесе), и с помощью этой невидимой связи она слышит его последнюю просьбу. "Самус, оставляю тебе доделать начатое мной. Ты стала сильной, очень сильной. Самус, я знаю, что судьба обошлась жестоко с тобой, но, хоть это и будет нелегко для тебя, во вселенной многие нуждаются в твоей силе, и я хочу, чтобы ты спасла их, будь это один человек или же множество, помоги им - такова моя просьба. Ты стала сильной, дитя мое." Вырвавшихся за пределы атмосферы на древнем корабле Чозо беглецов нагоняет Флагман Космических Пиратов, но на выручку им приходит Боевой Флагман Армии Федерации для Спецзаданий VIXIV под командованием Генерала Адама Малковича. Армия Федерации thumb|150px|right|''[[Metroid: Other M]] После Десанта на Зебес Самус продолжила службу на VIXIV под командованием Генерала Адама Малковича, во время службы ей было 15-17 лет. Здесь она встретилась с Энтони Хиггсом и младшим братом Адама Йэном Малковичом. Неизвестно, сколько именно времени она служила в отряде Адама, но предположительно достаточно долго для развития крепких взаимоотношений с Энтони, Йэном и Адамом. Адам всегда завершал свои приказы вопросом "Возражения будут, Леди?", скрепляя, таким образом, их взаимное доверие. Самус считала Адама единственным человеком, способным понять ее, она выросла, считая его своим лучшим другом и человеком, заменившем ей отца. Самус покинула VIXIV после смерти брата Адама Йэна, которого сам Адам принес в жертву для спасения 300 невинных людей на транспорте Лузитания. После ухода из Федерации Покинув свой пост в Федеральной Полиции, Самус исчезла, и ее следующие несколько лет жизни покрыты мраком неизвестности. В ''Metroid: Other M она говорит, что причиной этому стало то, что она была тогда еще очень молодой и относительно неопытной. Самус вновь появилась только через несколько лет, став известной во всей вселенной Охотницей за головами и уничтожив в одиночку многочисленных Космических Пиратов. Одним из ее подвигов является предотвращение покушения на Председателя Китона во время его инаугурации. Об этом периоде ее жизни настолько мало известно, что многие считали ее мужчиной-киборгом, а не той девушкой, которая с отличием закончила академию Федеральной Полиции. Возвращение на Зебес thumb|left|200px|Планета Зебес. Став самой известной и опытной из всех Охотников за головами и успешно завершив всевозможные миссии, Самус получила задание от Галактической Федерации. Незадолго до этого Федерация послала Отделение по Освоению Планет для получения в исследовательских целях нескольких экземпляров Метроидов, однако на них напали Космические Пираты, убили весь экипаж и похитили Метроидов. Захват Пиратами этих существ стал катастрофическим ударом по Федерации. Метроиды могли высасывать жизненную силу из своих жертв, были неуязвимы к большинству оружия, и их можно было легко клонировать простым облучением бета-лучами в течение стандартных 24 часов. Пираты уже успели убедиться в их потенциале во время трехсторонней одновременной атаке на несколько миров Федерации; невероятный успех этой атаки поразил Пиратов, которые не понесли никаких потерь. Имея сотни Метроидов на вооружении, Космические Пираты должны были неизбежно начать масштабную операцию по завоеванию всей остальной вселенной. Галактическая Федерация прекратила бы свое существование. После долгих и мучительных поисков следы Пиратов привели Федерацию на Зебес. Армия Федерации организовала вторжение на планету, однако не смогла сломить сопротивление Пиратов. После ожесточенных дебатов Федерация решила обратиться к Самус с просьбой внедриться на базу Пиратов на Зебесе. Перед ней были поставлены две задачи: *’’’Уничтожить все экземпляры Метроидов.’’’ и *’’’Уничтожить механическую форму жизни Mother Brain.’’’ "Нулевая Миссия" Самус Вскоре после прибытия на Зебес Самус обнаружила, что для того, чтобы попасть в центральную базу Космических Пиратов в Туриане, она должна убить двух Пиратских лидеров, находящихся на этой планете: ее старого врага Ридли и его партнера Крейда. Она обнаружила множество артефактов Чозо, расположенных в разных местностях планеты и существенно улучшивших ее Энергетический Костюм. После этого ей удалось спуститься в самые глубины Бринстара и встретиться с Крейдом, уже поджидавшим ее. За этим последовала яростная битва, их которой Самус вышла победительницей. После этого Самус отправилась в глубокие вулканические районы Зебеса, где неоднократно встретилась с Имаго, гигантскими насекомыми, выраставших из огромных личинок. Прибыв в логово Ридли, она столкнулась с лидером Пиратов, прибывшим незадолго до этого для проверки состояния дел на планете. Самус сразилась с ним, обуреваемая убийственной жаждой мести, и в конце концов ей удалось отомстить за гибель своих родителей. Однако Самус было неведомо, что, хотя Ридли чуть не сгорел заживо после их битвы, он все же оправился от своих смертельных ран. Победив Крейда и Ридли, Самус получила доступ в Туриан, где обнаружила, что Пираты недооценили сообразительность Метроидов. Метроиды вырвались из своих резервуаров и убили весь персонал Пиратов, находившися к тому моменту в Туриане. Mother Brain же была достаточно защищена внутри построенных Чозо лабораторий и поэтому совершенно не пострадала. В результате клонирование Метроидов продолжалось как ни в чем не бывало, и их количество достигло умопомрачительного уровня. Самус сразилась со встреченными Метроидами, но обнаружила, что они неуязвимы к большинству ее оружия. Победить их удалось только с помощью Ледяного Луча, используя их уязвимость к холоду. Вскоре Самус добралась до помещения, где находилась Mother Brain, и проложила к ней путь через систему ее защиты. Они сошлись в изматывающей дуэли, но под конец Mother Brain была побеждена. К несчастью для Самус, со смертью Mother Brain было активирована скрытая система самоуничтожения всей Пиратской базы. Ей едва удалось добраться до своего боевого корабля и вовремя подняться с поверхности планеты. Засада thumb|left|220px|Самус проходит [[Испытание Руин.]] К несчастью, улететь с планеты оказалось не так легко, как думала Самус. Как только она вышла за пределы атмосферы, на нее напали истребители Космических Пиратов; после изматывающей гонки корабль Самус был подбит и потерпел крушение в горах Зебеса. Самус выжила, однако взрыв при крушении уничтожил ее Энергетический Костюм. Единственным оружием, которое у нее осталось, был почти бесполезный парализующий пистолет. Все, что ей оставалось, - это попытаться проникнуть в Корабль-Матку Космических Пиратов, приземлившийся во впадине неподалеку, и, похитив один из кораблей Пиратов, сбежать на нем. На следующее утро Самус залезла в корабль по вентиляционному каналу и стала пробираться внутрь. Однако ее планы остаться незамеченной потерпели неудачу, когда она попалась на глаза нескольким Пиратам, тут же поднявших тревогу по всему кораблю. И хотя ей удалось перехитрить их несколько раз, все же она была вынуждена отступить в близлежащие руины Чозодии. В руинах Самус нашла храм Испытание Руин, в котором она была еще маленькой. Испытание активировалось, как только она вошла в храм; ей пришлось столкнуться со своим зеркальным отражением внутри символа-иероглифа, сыплющего на нее снопами молний. Наконец Самус успешно прошла тест, и статус воина наградила ее Легендарным Энергетическим Костюмом, а также разблокировала три Неизвестных Предмета, которые она нашла раньше: Плазменный Луч, Гравикостюм и Прыжок в Космос. Теперь, еще более могучая, чем прежде, Самус бросилась в атаку на Пиратский Коарбль-Матку, оставляя на своем пути дымящиеся тела мертвых Пиратов. Постепенно Самус добралась до командного мостика Корабля-Матки, где обнаружила Робота Ридли - гигантского робота, построенного по образу и подобию самого Ридли. Робот напал на нее и завязалась ожесточенная схватка, но Самус удалось уничтожить его. Развалившийся робот активировал систему уничтожения Корабля-Матки. Самус пришлось стремглав пронестись по коридорам Корабля, сражаясь с многочисленными Пиратами, пока ей не удалось захватить их истребитель. Самус быстро вылетела из Корабля и полетела прочь от Зебеса, а Корабль-Матка Пиратов взорвался за ее спиной. Нулевая Миссия Самус была успешно завершена. Миссия на Таллоне IV thumb|right|250px|Самус бежит с горящего [[Орфеона.]] Через три года следующая миссия Самус привела ее на другую планету из системы Зебеса, Таллон IV. Он перехватила сигнал бедствия от фрегата Космических Пиратов Орфеон и сразу же отправилась на разведку. Пробравшись на фрегат, она нашла на нем тела мертвых и умирающих пиратов среди полчищ расплодившихся паразитов. Их источник Самус обнаружила очень скоро - это была Королева Паразитов, над которой Пираты проводили биологические эксперименты, вырвалась из своей клетки и поселилась в центре ядерного реактора фрегата. Самус уничтожила это существо, однако умирающая зверюга упала в реактор и вызвала в нем неполадки, грозившие разнести в пыль все судно. Самус со всех ног бросилась прось из корабля и, пробираясь по вентиляционным шахтам, она натолкнулась на Ридли, получившего множество кибернетических улучшений и превратившегося в Мета Ридли. Самус преследовала его по всему кораблю, но, когда она вошла в лифтовую шахту, чтобы подняться на верхнюю палубу, произошел взрыв, впечатавший ее в стену шахты, после которого перестали действовать множество улучшений ее Энергетического Костюма. Только старая добрая Ручная пушка пушка осталась работоспособной. Самус быстро покинула разваливающийся фрегат и бросилась на своем боевом корабле в погоню за Ридли, но тот неожиданно оказался очень проворным и скоро исчез с экрана ее радара. Самус была вынуждена преследовать его уже на поверхности планеты Таллон IV, на которую решила приземлиться, хотя ее состояние и оставляло желать лучшего. Метроид Прайм left|thumb|Самус вступает в бой с [[Тардусом.]] Пробравшись сквозь джунгли на поверхности Таллона, Самус обнаружила подъемник, переместивший ее в заброшенные руины Чозо. Там ей удалось узнать, что 50 лет назад Чозо образовали на планете свою колонию и построили храмы, соответствующие их верованиям. К несчастью, планета столкнулась с таинственным метеоритом, принесшим на нее Великий Яд и ужасного Червя. Великий Яд начал быстро распространяться по планете, убивая большинство живых существ на своем пути и наводя порчу на тех, кто не погиб от него. Многие Чозо впали в безумие и превратились в опасных духов; те же, кому удалось избежать помрачения рассудка, в большинстве своем бежали в неизвестном направлении. Остатки Чозо, здравых умом, но превратившихся в призраки, замуровали Кратер, оставшийся от падения метеорита, нерушимой печатью, названной ими Шифром. Вместе с Кратером были замурованы и Червь, и источник Великого Яда. Позже на планету высадились Космические Пираты, которым удалось спастись после разрушения их базы на Зебесе; они обнаружили, что Великий Яд, названный ими Фазоном, может существенно усиливать боевые качества различных существ, включая их собственные, и приступили к его добыче. Путешествия по Таллону IV, Самус восстановила свои утерянные улучшения и оружие и собрала священные Артефакты Чозо, а также узнала о предсказании Чозо, в котором именно ей было предназначено уничтожить Червя и Великий Яд. Она также прошла сквозь Фазоновые Шахты, уничтожая результаты фазоновых экспериментов Пиратов, которые встретила по пути. Под конец она столкнулась с самым могучим из мутировавших под воздействием Фазона Космических Пиратов - Омега Пиратом. После захватывающей битвы Самус удалось победить монстра, но в предсмертной агонии тот упал прямо на Самус и залил ее чистым Фазоном. Под воздействием сильнейшего облучения ее Энергетический Костюм радикально изменился, превратившись в Фазоновый Костюм. К счастью, это превращение оказалось полезным, поскольку позволило ей безопасно вступать в контакт с Фазоном и использовать всю его мощь. Конец игры thumb|Внутренняя сущность Метроида Прайм. Собрав все Артефакты Чозо и улучшения костюма, Самус вернулась в Храм Артефактов и активировала Шифр, готовясь войти в Кратер. Однако прямо перед тем, как произошла деактивация главной статуи печати, прилетел Мета Ридли и уничтожил статую. После этого он напал на Самус и попытался убить ее, однако ей удалось сжечь его крылья и вывести из строя его систему жизнеобеспечения. В тот момент, когда находящийся на краю гибели Ридли встал на дыбы, из статуй Чозо, окружавших арену сражения, вырвались лучи смертоносных лазеров и пронзили его грудь. От этого смертельного удара Ридли свалился в пропасть. Затем призраки Чозо, находившиеся внутри статуй, сами убрали печать, позволив Самус проникнуть в Кратер. Внутри него Самус обнаружила спящего Метроида Прайм, источника всего Фазона на Таллоне. Самус удалось разрушить его экзоскелет, из которого показалась его истинная внутренняя сущность монстра. Никакое оружие Самус не могло поразить его, и ей пришлось воспользоваться многократным усилением боевой мощи ее Фазонового Костюма, который давал чистый и смертельно опасный Фазон. После нескольких выстрелов Фазоновым Лучом Метроид Прайм был сражен, но в последней попытке спастись он выбросил одно из своих щупалец и сорвал с Самус ее Фазоновый Костюм, после чего взорвался. Самус стремглав помчалась наружу из Кратера, который уже был объят пламенем, и, вызвав свой боевой корабль, взлетела над планетой. Хотя Таллон IV и очистился от Фазона, Червь все же не погиб и вскоре переродился в Темную Самус. Непревзойденная Мощь thumb|left|200px|Самус и другие Охотники. Спустя некоторое время было перехвачено загадочное телепатическое сообщение из Галактики Тетра, в котором говорилось: "Секрет непревзойденной мощи находится в Алимбийском Кластере." Федерация поручила Самус отправиться туда и выяснить, правду ли говорило сообщение. К несчастью, это же сообщение было перехвачено не только Федерацией, и к Алимбийскому Кластеру отправились и другие охотники, у каждого из которых была своя причина для поиска непревзойденной мощи. Чтобы получить эту мощь, необходимо было найти восемь Октолитов, запускавших Алимбийскую Пушку, позволявшую попасть в Темницу. Все Октолиты охранялись роботами-стражами Кретафидами и Сленчами. Между схватками с этими существами и другими Охотниками Самус удалось выяснить, что в Алимбийском Кластере когда-то обитали Алимбийцы, раса существ, жившая в мире и процветании. Их беззаботная жизнь закончилась с появлением ужасного монстра, называемого Гореа, который прилетел к ним в виде кометы и принес хаос в их цивилизацию. Алимбийцам пришлось принести себя в жертву, чтобы запереть Гореа внутри Изолирующей Сферы, помещенной в Темницу. Алимбийцы также оставили зашифрованное предсказание о том, как можно победить Гореа. thumb|right|200px|Гореа. Собрав все восемь Октолитов и активировав с их помощью Алимбийскую Пушку, Самус и остальные охотники наперегонки устремились к открывшейся Темнице. Прочие охотники добрались до нее раньше Самус и обнаружили внутри неподвижное сообружение. По ошибке приняв сооружение за контейнер Непревзойденной Мощи, охотники начали обстреливать его, но, к их удивлению, из него появился Гореа. В этот момент прибыла Самус и увидела, что Гореа выбросил массивные щупальца и, обхватив ими охотников, начал высасывать их них их жизненные силы. Побежденные охотники исчезли, и Самус пришлось в одиночку сражаться с Гореа. Сначала она активировала разноцветные панели, развешенные вокруг арены, в соответствии с Предсказанием Алимбийцев, а затем вступила в бой с Гореа, используя его связь с Изолирующей Сферой. После этого Гореа перешел в свою финальную форму и бросился в яростную атаку. К счастью, в этот момент Самус получила доступ к Омега Пушке, с помощью которой ей удалось победить Гореа и в его второй форме. Гореа, а вместе с ним и Темница взорвались, а Самус удалось вовремя убраться с поля боя. Благополучно вылетев в открытый космос, Самус было видение, что перед ней появились три Алимбийских духа и поблагодарили ее. Темные отражения [[Файл:Samus_Echoes_Render_Varia_Black_background.png|thumb|left|200px|Самус в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] Вскоре Самус получила новое задание от Галактической Федерации; на этот раз ей нужно было выяснить местонахождение отряда Федеральных Пехотинцев - Тактической группы GFMC Геракл. Самус отправилась на планету Эфир, находящуюся в космическом регионе Даша, откуда в последний раз был получен сигнал пехотинцев о помощи. При попытке совершить посадку на Эфир корабль Самус попал в межпространственный шторм, бушевавший на планете, и получил серьезные повреждения. К счастью, ей все-таки удалось сесть неподалеку от временной базы пехотинцев. Как только она добралась до него, то обнаружила, что все солдаты погибли во время нападения на них неизвестных существ. Прежде чем она смогла выяснить причину этого, многие из мертвых пехотинцев вдруг поднялись и затеяли с ней перестрелку. Самус бежала с базы, преследуемая солдатами-зомби. Выбравшись с нее, она увидела загадочное черно-синее существо, на котором был энергокостюм, очень похожий на ее собственный. Существо вошло в таинственный Портал и исчезло. Самус последовала за ней и оказалась в месте, которое было копией той комнаты, в которой она была до этого, только искаженного, кошмарного вида. Тут же она увидела и существо, висевшее в воздухе перед огромной кучей Фазона и всасывавшее его в себя. Существо начинает стрелять в Самус, но вскоре исчезает, оставив ее один на один с приближающимися со всех сторон дикими монстрами. Шансы Самус на спасение исчезающе малы, а отравленная атмосфера этого места начинает разъедать ее энергокостюм, и монстры быстро одерживают над ней победу. thumb|250px|Самус входит в [[Основание Храма.]] Самус удалось вернуться назад, потеряв при этом почти все улучшения своего энергокостюма - их украли атаковавшие ее монстры. Она продолжила свой путь по катакомбам Эфира, пока не нашла источник сигнала бедствия: разрушенный корабль Пехотинцев Федерации G.F.S. Tyr. Пробравшись к кораблю, она узнала, что Тактический отряд был вынужден совершить посадку на Эфире, поскольку их корабль был поврежден во время преследования сбитого фрегата Космических Пиратов. Через некоторое время они все были убиты напавшими на них Темными Сплинтерами, и только одному из солдат удалось перед самой смертью послать сигнал бедствия. Поскольку корабль Самус все еще находился в состоянии автоматического ремонта, она решила установить источник нападения на Пехотинцев, а также попытаться восстановить свое украденное вооружение. Через некоторое время она столкнулась с признаками разумной цивилизации Эфира и решила исследовать их. Ее поиски в конце концов привели в Верховное Святилище, в котором она увидела несколько десятков существ, погруженных в анабиотический сон. Прежде чем ей удалось выяснить, что это за существа, на нее напал Альфа Сплинтер, спустя короткое время превратившийся в Темного Альфа Сплинтера. Самус удалось убить его, но после этого странный светящийся объект отделился от мертвого насекомого и проник внутрь ее энергокостюма. thumb|left|250px|Самус вступает в бой с [[Квадраксисом.]] Самус продолжила исследование Святилища и встретилась с существом по имени Ю-Мос, Стражем Люминотов. Ю-Мос рассказал ей, что его народ, зовущийся Люминотами, пирлетел на эту планету после того, как его привлекла ее необыкновенная энергия. Здесь они жили в мире и процветании до тех пор, пока планета не столкнулась с огромным метеоритом, похожим на тот, что столкнулся с Таллоном IV. В результате столкновения возникла копия Эфира в другом, "темном" измерении. Эту извращенную копию Эфира назвали Темным Эфиром. Раса злобных существ, названных Люминотами Инг, была порождена на Темном Эфире Левиафаном - именно Инг вселились в Пехотинцев Федерации и убили их. Люминотам пришлось вступить с Инг в долгую войну за Свет Эфира. Они были уже на грани полного уничтожения к моменту прибытия Самус. Ю-Мос также сообщил ей, что после боя с Темным Альфа Сплинтером Самус получила Модуль переноса энергии, который за несколько лет до этого Инг украли у Люминотов. С помощью этого Модуля Самус может перенести энергию, украденную Инг и перемещенную на Темный Эфир, обратно на светлый Эфир; когда же темное измерение лишится этой энергии, оно исчезнет навсегда. Самус приняла просьбу Ю-Моса отыскать Контроллеры энергии и вернуть Свет Эфира Люминотам. thumb|250px|Самус сталкивается с [[Император Инг|Императором Инг.]] Выполняя задание, Самус прошла весь Эфир и Темный Эфир, где столкнулась с многими Инг, пытавшимися убить ее за помощь Люминотам. Кроме того, она несколько раз сталкивалась с Темной Самус - тем существом, виденным ею в самом начале на Темном Эфире, которое поглощало энергию Фазона. Ей также удалось восстановить ее вооружение у разных Хранителей Инг, которые украли его у нее и воспользовались им, а также улучшения костюма, сделанные Люминотами - как, например, Энергокостюм Тьмы. Восстановив энергию во всех трех Контроллерах энергии, Самус вернулась в Верховное Святилище, где Ю-Мос поблагодарил ее и дал ей Энергокостюм Света - броню, содержавшую в себе Свет Эфира. Затем он рассказал ей о ее самой опасной задаче: она должна добраться до последнего Контроллера энергии, скрытого в Небесном Святилище, попасть в которое можно только отыскав девять ключей, разбросанных по всему Темному Эфиру. thumb|left|250px|[[Люминоты благодарят Самус.]] Собрав девять ключей и проникнув в Небесное Святилище, Самус столкнулась там с Императором Инг - могучим великаном, правившим всей расой Инг. Находясь на краю гибели, Самус все же удалось победить его и забрать последнюю часть планетарной энергии. Лишившись своей энергии, Темный Эфир начал распад, и у Самус осталось всего восемь минут, чтобы спастись. Самус помчалась прочь к порталу из Небесного Святилища, но прежде чем она смогла покинуть рассыпающееся измерение, на нее еще раз напала Темная Самус. Они сошлись в смертельной схватке, и Самус удалось использовать единственную слабость ее соперницы - перенасыщение Фазоном и вновь уничтожить своего двойника. Будучи смертельно слабой, Темная Самус попыталась похитить Энергокостюм Света у Самус, но вместо этого растворилась в воздухе. После этого Самус вошла в портал, а за ней рассыпался на части Темный Эфир. Люминоты, вышедшие к этому моменту из своего анабиоза, встали вокруг Самус и вознесли ей почести за освобождение от Инг. Самус вернула им вооружение, которое позаимствовала у них, села на свой корабль и, взлетев с планеты, растворилась в бескрайних просторах космоса. Большое Вторжение thumb|250px|left|Самус и другие охотники во время брифинга на [[G. F. S. Olympus.]] Через шесть месяцев Самус вызвали на флагман Галактической Федерации G. F. S. Olympus, находившийся вместе с остальным флотом Федерации на орбите планеты Норион, где она должна была получить инструкции по ее следующему заданию. Вместе со своими товарищами-охотниками Рундасом, Гандрайдой и Гором ей было приказано доставить противовирусную вакцину на суперкомпьютеры Федерации Aurora Unit, которые были поражены комьютерным вирусом, созданным Космическими Пиратами. Сразу после завершения брифинга неожиданно началась атака Пиратов на планету; все охотники за головами, включая Самус, бросились к своим кораблям, чтобы помочь Федеральным войскам в сражении у базы на поверхности Нориона. По дороге им пришлось уничтожить множество Пиратов. Приземлившись на поверхность планеты, Самус узнала, что Пираты отключили генераторы главной пушки планетарной защиты Нориона; таким образом, она и остальные охотники получили ответственное поручение по по восстановлению их работоспособности, в то время как Пехотинцы Федерации удерживали силы атакующих Пиратов. [[Файл:Samus3.jpg|thumb|200px|Самус во время событий Metroid Prime 3.]] Самус и остальные охотники прошли по базе, включая каждый найденный генератор и восстанавливая питание пушки планетарной защиты. Вскоре ситуация усложнилась - Федерации удалось выяснить причину атаки Пиратов: на Норион двигался огромный метеор-Левиафан. Целью вторжения Пиратов было отвлечение Федерального флота до тех пор, пока Левиафан не врежется в планету и не начнет повсеместное распространение Фазона. Добравшись до последнего генератора, Самус обнаруживает там своего заклятого врага Мета Ридли, уже поджидающего ее. Вспыхнул бой, в котором Ридли проломил пол, и оба противника свалились в шахту глубиной 1600 м, не переставая сражаться. В тот момент, когда Самус удалось прикончить Ридли, прибыл Рундас и вынес ее на поверхность. Самус восстановила энергопитание генератора, после чего все охотники ринулись в башню управления защитой для запуска пушки. Как только они взобрались на самый верх, они столкнулись с Темной Самус, возродившейся благодаря интенсивному воздействию на нее Фазона и начавшей все это вторжение. Темная Самус выстрелила в них мощнейшим Фазоновым лучом из своей ручной пушки и, посчитав, что Левиафану теперь никто не угрожает, вылетела в разбитое окно. К счастью, Самус, теряя сознание, добралась до консоли управления пушкой и, запустив ее, тут же отключилась. Пушка планетарной защиты сработала и Левиафан был разрушен. thumb|left|Самус приходит в себя после месячной фазоновой комы. Месяц спустя Самус пришла в себя на борту флагмана Галактической Федерации G. F. S. Olympus и узнала, что в ее теле, как и в телах ее друзей-охотников, попавших под Фазоновый луч Темной Самус, продолжает генерироваться Фазон без какого-либо ущерба для ее здоровья. Медики, проводившие с Самус цикл реабилитации, снабдили ее Устройством Обогащения Фазона (УОФ), с помощью которого она смогла входить в Гипер-режим - состояние, в котором защитные свойства ее Энергокостюма и мощь оружия многократно возрастали. Придя на брифинг к суперкомпьютеру Aurora Unit 242, Самус узнала, что остальные охотники пришли в себя за две недели до ее пробуждения. Им также были выданы УОФ, после чего они отправились на планеты Брийо, Элизия и Мир Пиратов, подвергнувшиеся, как и Норион, атаке Левиафанов. К сожалению, через неделю после этого связь между ними и Федерацией была потеряна. Самус получила задание завершить их миссии и уничтожить всех Левиафанов, а также выяснить причину потери связи между охотниками и Федерацией. thumb|250px|Самус проникает на [[Мир Пиратов.]] Самус отправилась последовательно на планеты Брийо, Элизия и Мир Пиратов, где нашла дополнительные улучшения к своему Энергокостюму, помогающие ей в задаче уничтожения Семян Фазона. При этом выяснилось, что ее заражение Фазоном, поначалу считавшееся безвредным, на самом деле могло привести к фазоновому перенасыщению ее тела и к последующему полному разложению. Чтобы избежать этого, ей необходимо было выбрасывать излишки фазоновой энергии. Она также узнала, что всех ее товарищей-охотников постигло полное фазоновое разложение; защищаясь, она по очереди сразилась с каждым из них и ей пришлось убить их всех. После смерти каждого охотника появлялся призрак Темной Самус и поглощал из их тел фазоновую энергию и их способности, и Самус была не в силах остановить ее. С помощью энергии своего внутреннего Фазона Самус смогла успешно уничтожить Семена на Брийо и Элизии. Она также отключила планетарную защиту Мира Пиратов, позволив космическому флоту Галактической Федерации осуществить полномасштабную атаку на эту планету. Самус лично возглавила подразделение Подрывников, вместе с которым взорвала защищенный шлюз грузового тоннеля, ведущего к Семени. Там, в Семени, она вновь столкнулась и победила своего заклятого врага, возрожденного в форме Омега Ридли. Теперь все Левиафаны были уничтожены, однако заражение Самус достигло такого уровня, что ее тело прямо излучало Фазон. thumb|250px|left|Самус сражается с Aurora Unit 313 в своем последнем бою с [[Фазоном.]] В это время суперкомпьютер Aurora Unit 217 открыл местонахождение планеты Фааз, источника всего Фазона и места пребывания Темной Самус. Через гиперпространственный переход, созданный Линкором Левиафан, Самус переместилась вместе с флотом Галактической Федерации к этой планете и спустилась на нее. Как только она коснулась поверхности Фааза, ее тело начало поглощать Фазон в огромных количествах, и она была близка к состоянию полного разложения; к счастью, ей удалось избежать этого, запустив принудительную вентиляцию всех своих Энергетических Контейнеров и перейдя в постоянный Гипер-режим. Проплутав по подземным переходам планеты, она проникла в ее святую святых и встретилась там с Темной Самус. После изматывающего сражения та воссоединилась с похищенным у Федерации суперкомпьютером Aurora Unit 313, связанным с ядром Фааза. Однако ее попытки оказались тщетны, так как Самус удалось победить и уничтожить как своего темного двойника, так и саму Aurora. Поскольку суперкомпьютер был связан напрямую с ядром планеты, его разрушению привело к цепной реакции, взрыву Фааза и уничтожению всех следов и признаков Фазона во вселенной, включая Фазон, находившийся в теле Самус. Боевой флот Федерации, обнаружив нестабильное состояние Фааза, поспешил убраться обратно через вновь созданный гиперпространственный переход, но при этом потерял связь с Самус. Когда Федерация уже отбросила всякую надежду на то, что Самус удалось выжить, появился ее боевой корабль, и Самус, живая и невредимая, сообщила об успешном завершении миссии, опустив, таким образом, занавес над сагой о Фазоне. thumb|250px|Самус скорбит о погибших друзьях на Элизии. Расставшись с флотом Федерации, празднующим победу, Самус вернулась на Элизию, где оплакала своих товарищей-охотников, погибших в этой миссии. После этого она покинула Элизию и отправилась на поиски новых заданий, не заметив последовавший за ней загадочный космический корабль. Приказ: Метроидов уничтожить thumb|Самус прибывает на [[SR388.]] Неизвестно, что происходило после этих событий. Известно, однако, что вскоре Галактическая Федерация посчитала Метроидов слишком опасными существами и приняла решение истребить их. Предприняв несколько неудачных попыток реализации этого решения с помощью собственных войск, Федерация обратилась к Самус с приказом уничтожить Метроидов в одиночку, с учетом ее большого опыта в общении с этими существами. Самус прилетела на SR388 и приземлилась у подножия активного вулкана, откуда можно было добраться до логова Метроидов. Добравшись до него, она обнаружила что мутировавшие Метроиды приняли самые разнообразные формы, причем каждая последующая была сильнее предыдущей. Каждый раз, когда ей удавалось уничтожить всех Метроидов в одной области, уровень лавы внутри вулкана понижался, открывая ей проход на более низкие уровни, где обитали более сильные формы Метроидов. Ее поиски привели ее в конце концов к Королеве Метроидов, существу, которое воспроизводило всех Метроидов, обитавших на планете. Самус сразилась с ней и, победив ее, считала, что полностью и навсегда уничтожила всех Метроидов как вид. Продолжив после этого свой путь по пещерам, она натолкнулась на единственное яйцо Метроида. Пока она смотрела на него, из него вылупился новорожденный Метроид, который, увидев Самус, ее за свою мать. Памятуя о том, что она осталась единственной выжившей на K-2L после атаки Пиратов, Самус почувствовала сострадание к детенышу и, поступив вопреки приказу, забрала его с собой на свой корабль и покинула планету. Последняя миссия на Зебесе thumb|200px|left|Самус вручает Новорожденного Метроида ученым в колонии Ceres. Зная, сколь большую ценность мог представлять детеныш Метроида для Федерации, Самус отправилась на космическую колонию Ceres и передала его жившим в ней ученым, считавшим, что они смогут обратить способности Малыша во благо человечества. Уверенная в нужности их будущих открытий, Самус отбыла со станции. Однако она не успела даже пройти пояс астероидов, в котором была расположена колония, как получила сигнал бествия от ученых. Вернувшись обратно на Ceres, она обнаружила, что колонию атаковали Космические Пираты с целью похищения Метроида. Ридли лично захватил капсулу с Малышом и готовился уже к отлету, когда с ним столкнулась Самус. После короткой схватки Ридли вылетел из колонии, запрограммировав ее на полное уничтожение. Самус едва успела выбраться со станции живой, улетев с нее на своем корабле, а колония Ceres взорвалась за ней. thumb|200px|right|Самус преследует Ридли до Зебеса. Ей отследить путь Ридли и остальных Пиратов до Зебеса, и там она обнаружила, что Космические Пираты отстроили заново свою старую базу и вернулись к планам по клонированию Метроидов. Mother Brain вновь стала их главой, а Ридли и Крейд - генералами. Кроме них, появились еще два пиратских генерала: Фантун, призрачное существо, вселившееся в Разрушенный Корабль, и Дрейгон, огромный Эвир, заправлявший Маридией. Победив последовательно их всех, Самус получила доступ в Туриан. Там она нашла Метроидов, созданных Пиратами путем клонирования, и уничтожила их, на затем на нее внезапно напал гигантский Метроид, такой огромный, что превосходил размерами всех виденных ею ранее Метроидов. Все ее оружие было бессильно против него, и вскоре Метроид вцепился в ее тело и начал выкачивать из нее жизненную энергию. Буквально за несколько секунд до ее гибели Метроид вдруг отпустил ее и улетел, и Самус поняла, что это был Малыш, по неизвестным причинам увеличившийся до гигантских размеров. thumb|200px|left|Схватка Самус и Mother Brain в Туриане. Самус продолжила движение по Туриану и вскоре столкнулась с Mother Brain. Она вновь разрушила ее капсулу, но, хотя и казалось, что Mother Brain побеждена, она вдруг восстала из обломков в новом обличьи - у нее было огромное механическое тело. Самус обратила против нее всю свою огневую мощь, но Mother Brain ответила на ее атаки Лазерным Мозговым Штурмом, после которого Самус едва не погибла. Однако, прежде чем Mother Brain смогла нанести следующий удар, внезапно появился бывший маленький Метроид. Он высосал всю жизненную силу из Mother Brain и начал перекачивать ее в Самус. Но Mother Brain еще не умерла и, прийдя в себя, начала атаковать Метроида. Мощный выстрел уничтожил Малыша, однако к этому моменту Самус уже восстановилась и смогла использовать собственное оружие Mother Brain, полученное ею через Малыша - Гипер-Луч - против нее самой, и в конце концов прикончила огромного механического монстра. Смерть Mother Brain вновь запустила механизм самоуничтожения, однако в этот раз взрыв должен был уничтожить всю планету. Самус удалось добраться до своего корабля и улететь на нем, а Зебес, древнейшая родина Чозо, исчез навсегда. Инцидент на Корабле-бутылке thumb|250px|Самус в госпитале Галактической Федерации. Хотя Самус и удалось выбраться с Зебеса, она была тяжело ранена во время своего сражения с Mother Brain и в ходе всей миссии, и поэтому Галактическая Федерация решила поместить ее в госпиталь. Самус прошла курс реабилитации и улетела, все еще оплакивая потерю Малыша. Через несколько недель бесцельного блуждания по космосу Самус приняла сигнал бедствия типа "Плач Младенца", который исходил из заброшенной космической станции Корабль-бутылка. Прибыв туде, она увидела, что в доке станции уже стоит судно Галактической Федерации, также прибывшее по сигналу бедствия. К ее удивлению, экипажем этого корабля оказалось подразделение Армии Галактической Федерации, в котором она когда-то служила, - 7 Взвод, состоящий из нескольких знакомых ей солдат, в частности, Энтони Хиггса и Адама Малковича. Им пришлось скооперироваться для преодоления многочисленных опасностей Корабля-бутылки; Самус временно вернулась в отряд при условии, что она будет выполнять приказы Адама. Восстановив питание Главного Сектора, Самус по приказу Адама отправляется на обследование Биосферы и встречается там с маленьким пушистым существом, которое останавливается поглазеть на нее. thumb|left|250px|Самус сражается с множеством врагов в глубинах Корабля-бутылки. Исследовав каждый уголок Биосферы, Самус наконец прибыла в Учебный Центр, расположенный в самом ее конце. Там она встретилась со своими товарищами, активировавшими в это время компьютерный терминал. Из восстановленных данных ей удалось узнать, что на Корабле-бутылке, являвшемся исследовательской космической станцией, проводились опыты по выращиванию биологического оружия под руководством Мадлен Бергман. Заметив, что ее товарищей снаружи здания атаковал огромный ящер, Самус помчалась им на подмогу, но внезапно была схвачена монстром и чуть не погибла, если бы не выстрел Энтони из Плазменной пушки, после которого существо немедленно ретировалось. После сражения они нашли тело Лайла Смитсониана, истерзанное этим монстром. Самус также обнаружила безжизненную оболочку маленького белого существа, которое она видела незадолго до этого, и поняла, что это младенческая форма монстра-ящера, атаковавшего ее. Самус преследовала существо до Пиросферы, но в это время пришел приказ от Адама - отправиться в Криосферу и найти там выживших. В Криосфере она нашла мертвое тело Мориса Фавро, а также увидела молодую женщину, которая также смотрела на нее. Проанализировав произошедшие события, Самус пришла к выводу, что во возводе завелся предатель и дала ему прозвище Стиратель. Вернувшись в Пиросферу, она вновь столкнулась с преследуемым ею монстром и обнаружила, что им был ее заклятый враг Ридли. Ридли швырнул старого друга Самус - Энтони - в лаву, чем настолько разозлил ее, что она кинулась в бой и победила его, хотя под конец ему и удалось сбежать. thumb|250px|Самус и Адам расстаются навсегда. Разыскивая Стирателя, Самус добралась до Центра Разработки Биологического Оружия, где вновь встретила уже виденную ею молодую женщину. Та представилась именем Мадлен Бергман и объяснила, что произошло на станции. Ученые Корабля-бутылки пытались создать специальные военные подразделения по образцу организации Космических Пиратов; впоследствии эти попытки увенчались успехом, когда им удалось создать Метроиодов путем клонирования фрагментов Малыша, снятых с Энергокостюма Самус. Тогда же была создана система искусственного интеллекта, копировавшая мыслительные процессы Mother Brain и, соответственно, способная управлять Метроидами. Исследователи назвали ее MB. Мадлен рассказывает ей о том, что в Секторе Ноль Корабля-бутылки содержатся Метроиды и MB, и Самус отправляется туда, чтобы уничтожить их. Однако еще до того, как она добралась туда, там появился Адам. Он остановил ее выстрелом из парализующего оружия, а затем заморозил маленького Метроида, который собирался напасть на Самус. Пока Самус находилась в неподвижном состоянии, он отдал ей свои последние приказания и отправился в Сектор Ноль, чтобы отсоединить его от Корабля-бутылки и уничтожить его. Самус оплакала его смерть, но потом взяла себя в руки и поклялась завершить миссию. thumb|250px|left|Самус вынуждена сражаться с еще одной Королевой Метроидов. Вернувшись в Центр Разработки Биологического Оружия для поисков выживших членов экипажа корабля, а также чтобы найти и уничтожить Ридли, она нашла последнего в виде высушенной оболочки, а позже наткнулась на несколько яиц Метроидов. После этого на Самус напала Королева Метроидов, и ей пришлось сразиться как с монстром, так и с Метроидами, которых она выпускала из себя. После победы над Королевой Метроидов Самус обнаружила и догнала убегавшую от нее выжившую женщину, которая также назвалась Мадлен Бергман. Мадлен развеяла недоумение Самус: девушка, которую Самус повстречала раньше, была на самом деле MB. В это время появилась сама MB и направила на них Пистолет с Заморозкой, однако она не успела ничего сделать, как тут же в помещение ворвались Пехотинцы Федерации и заморозили ее. Оттаяв, она в ярости призвала целую армию Галманианцев, Могучих Гриптианцев и Десбрахианцев и бросила их в бой против Пехотинцев, но тем удалось вновь заморозить и окончательно убить ее. Мадлен безутешна. Полковник, возглавляющий атаку Пехотинцев, отдал должное работе Самус в этой миссии, но тут же отметил, что, поскольку все члены 7 Взвода погибли, она теперь считается аутсайдером и не должна в любом виде общаться с Мадлен. Однако тут же выяснилось, что Энтони выжил в поединке с Ридли, заморозив Магдоллита и остановив с его помощью свое падение в лаву - именно Энтони вызывается добровольцем для сопровождения Самус до ее корабля. Покинув Корабль-бутылку на своем боевом корабле вместе с Мадлен и Энтони, Самус направляется в Штаб-квартиру Галактической Федерации и по дороге вспоминает об Адаме и MB. thumb|250px|Самус в последний раз с теплотой прижимает к себе [[Шлем Адама|шлем Адама на Корабле-бутылке.]] Черз несколько дней Федерация приняла решение уничтожить Корабль-бутылку. Однако прямо перед этим Самус вернулась на корабль, чтобы забрать с него нечто очень ценное для нее. Она прошла по всем секторам корабля, сразилась с фозарожденным Фантуном и, наконец, нашла отсек, в котором Адам устроил свой последний командный пост. Оттуда она забрала его шлем, который он оставил, уходя на свое последнее задание. Забрав его, Самус облачилась в свой Нулевой Костюм и, возвращаясь на свой корабль, все время прижимала к себе столь дорогой ее сердцу шлем. Превращение в Метроида thumb|right|200px|Самус приходит в себя в своем [[Костюм-Сплав|Костюме-Сплаве.]] Планета SR388 была очищена от Метроидов, и Галактическая Федерация решила послать на нее исследовательский отряд. Учитывая, сколь опасными оказались сама планета и ее обитатели, для охраны исследователей, собиравших образцы жизненных форм для исследовательской станции Biologic Space Laboratories, была нанята Самус. Отряд вместе с Самус прибыл на планету, и во время попытки поймать существо Рогожабу в тело Самус внедрился загадочный паразитический организм. Не обратив на это внимания, отряд продолжил свои исследования. После того, как программа исследований была завершена и образцы были доставлены на станцию, паразитический организм внедрился в центральную нервную систему Самус и она потеряла сознание во время управления своим кораблем. Корабль врезался в пояс астероидов и взорвался, однако Самус была вовремя катапультирована, и капсулу с ее телом подобрали и доставили на BSL. Однако она находилась на грани смерти, поскольку паразиты (впоследствии названные X-Паразитами или просто X) продолжали распространяться в ее теле. Заражение было настолько серьезным, что врачам Галактической Федерации пришлось удалить большие куски Энергетического Костюма Самус хирургическим путем, что существенно изменило его внешний вид. Шансы на выживание Самус были ничтожно малы - их оценивали не более, чем в 1%, но к счастью именно в это время ученые нашли лекарство - Метроидов. Стало известно, что Метроиды были созданы Чозо в качестве естественных врагов X-Паразитов. С учетом этого ученые использовали клеточную культуру, извлеченную в свое время из Малыша, для создания специальной вакцины. Результат вакцинации превзошел все ожидания; X-Паразиты в теле Самус были полностью уничтожены, и она совершенно выздоровела. Однако применение вакцины имело и неожиданные побочные эффекты. Имея теперь иммунитет против X-Паразитов, Самус могла абсорбировать их в своем теле, восполняя запасы энергии и Ракет. Кроме этого, она унаследовала от Метроидов их врожденную уязвимость к низким температурам. Изменилась не только ее биологическая сущность - хирургическое удаление частей ее Энергетического Костюма превратило последний в совершенно новый костюм, Костюм-Сплав. К счастью, эти изменения не коснулись ее внешнего вида без костюма.Это заключение сделано на основе изображений из галереи, которые появляются в концовке игры Metroid Fusion. В самой игре не сообщается, остался ли внешний вид Самус, не облаченной в энергокостюм, прежним. thumb|left|200px|Самус сражается с роботом [[Робот-охранник B.O.X.|B.O.X..]] Несмотря на то, что Самус едва оправилась от смертельной болезни, Федерация не спешила предоставить ей отпуск. Ей немедленно был подготовлен новый боевой корабль с бортовым компьютером в качестве постоянного помощника. Его поведение напомнило Самус ее бывшего командира и, с ноткой иронии, в память о нем она назвала компьютер Адамом. После этого Самус получила задание отправиться на станцию Biologic Space Laboratories, где хранились образцы существ, полученных на SR388, а также зараженные части ее Энергетического Костюма. Она должна была исследовать причины необъяснимого взрыва в Карантинном Отсеке. По прибытии на станцию она обнаружила, что, к ее величайшему удивлению, X-Паразиты, находившиеся в частях ее Энергокостюма, приняли ее форму, превратившись в СА-X (сокращение от "Самус Аран-X"). Именно оно устроило взрыв в Карантинном Отсеке, и в результате X-Паразиты принялись неистовствовать по всей станции. Все исследователи на станции были мертвы, и Самус в одиночку должна была уничтожить всю эту заразу. X-Паразиты во главе с СА-X неоднократно пытались убить ее, но ей всегда удавалось перехитрить их, даже в своем ослабленном состоянии. thumb|right|200px|Самус и СА-X в Закрытой Лаборатории. Постепенно исследуя BSL, Самус добралась до Закрытой Лаборатории. Восстановив свой Волновой Луч, Самус смогла снять охранную сигнализацию двери и проникла в Лабораторию. Внутри Самус сделала удивительное открытие: Галактическая Федерация клонировала Метроидов. Но прежде, чем она смогла выяснить что-либо еще, она увидела, что вслед за ней в Лабораторию проникла СА-X и, освободив Метроидов из резервуаров, принялась уничтожать их. Вскоре Метроиды смогли одолеть ее, однако разрушение резервуаров привело к срабатыванию защитных механизмов Лаборатории, что означало ее самоуничтожение. Самус удалось выбраться невредимой, однако весь отсек с Лабораторией, в которой остались и Метроиды, и СА-X, отделился от станции и взорвался в космосе. Когда Самус вновь вышла на связь с Адамом, то заметила его явное недовольство и даже злость на то, что она вмешалась в сверхсекретные исследования Федерации. Адам также сообщил ей, что Федерация была очень заинтересована в обширном исследовании X-Паразитов, поскольку рассматривала их как удивительные организмы с целым набором полезных свойств. Несколько официальных представителей Федерации уже направлялись на BSL с целью забрать несколько экземпляров X-Паразитов и СА-X (благодаря бесполому размножению, на станции было уже не менее десяти СА-X) для военных исследований. Самус возмутилась и отказалась помогать Федерации, считая, что ее представители недооценивают степень угрозы, которую представляют собой X-Паразиты, решив активировать механизм саморазрушения станции и уничтожить всех X-Паразитов и себя вместе с ними, если это необходимо. thumb|left|200px|Самус беседует с Адамом. Адам предвидел это и предусмотрительно запер все двери. Обнаружив это, Самус яростно закричала: “Не позволяй им делать этого! Неужели ты не понимаешь, что может произойти, Адам?” Похоже, компьютер был смущен такой реакцией Самус, поскольку она никогда раньше не называла его этим именем. Он попросил Самус объяснить, кто такой Адам. Самус ответила только, что Адам был ее другом, который понимал, в каких случаях нужно пожертвовать собой. Услышав это, компьютер совершенно правильно заключил, что Адам отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти Самус. Однако он не обратил на поступок Адама внимания, поскольку Самус неверно посчитала, что уничтожение станции также повлечет полное уничтожение X-Паразитов, и кратко объявил: “Когда Адам решил, кому жить, он выбрал не того человека.” Внезанпо начало твориться что-то необычное. Компьютер вдруг осознал себя Адамом и начал вести себя, как он. Он отпер двери и дал Самус новый приказ: отправиться на Навигационную Палубу и изменить орбиту станции таким образом, чтобы она врезалась в планету SR388, и взрыв самоуничтожения станции прокатился бы и по планете, таким образом, существенно изменив ее климат и, возможно, даже уничтожив все живые организмы на ней. Компьютер закончил свой приказ знаменитым вопросом: "Возражения будут, Леди?" thumb|right|200px|Самус и СА-X сражаются с Омега Метроидом. Вдохновленная, Самус отправилась на Навигационную палубу, однако за полшага до цели на нее вновь напала СА-X, жаждавшая убить ее. Вооруженная своим новым оружием, Самус разбила своего клона, хотя во время сражения та превратилась сначала в огромного монстра, а затем в X-Ядро. Наконец СА-X превратилась в обычного X-Паразита, но прежде чем Самус удалось поглотить его, тот ускользнул от нее через вентиляционную шахту. Разочарованная и усталая, но не потерявшая решимости, Самус добралась до Навигационной Палубы, где с помощью компьютерного терминала изменила орбиту станции. В этот же момент включилась система самоуничтожения станции, и Самус со всех ног бросилась в Посадочный Отсек. Прибыв туда, она обнаружила, что ее корабля нет на посадочной площадке, и в этот момент на нее внезапно напал Омега Метроид. одна из заключительных эволюционных стадий Метроидов, которому удалось выбраться из Закрытой Лаборатории до ее отделения и разрушения. Одним-единственным ударом монстр чуть не убил Самус, но прежде чем он смог прикончить ее, появилась СА-X и напала на Метроида, стреляя в него своим Ледяным Лучом. Омега Метроид получил повреждения, но стал сражаться с СА-X. что дало Самус время на восстановление, после чего она вс-таки смогла поглотить X-Паразита ее двлйника и восстановить свое свойство Ледяного Луча. Теперь сражаться с Омега Метроидом стало гораздо легче, и вскоре Самус смогла прикончить его. Через несколько секунд в отсек вернулся ее корабль. Самус погрузилась в него и улетела со станции за несколько секунда до того, как та врезалась в планету SR388 и взорвалась вместе с ней. Оказавшись в безопасных просторах космоса, Самус узнала, что Федерация уже довольно давно и регулярно загружает разум великих деятелей в компьютеры - именно это произошло и с Адамом. Что произошло с Самус после этой миссии, остается неизвестным, поскольку он нарушила прямой приказ Федерации и уничтожила все результаты исследовательской деятельности, которая велась на станции BSL. Другие приключения Точность попадания 100% В какой-то период времени, не указанный точно, Mother Brain обитала на астероиде под названием Метроид. К ней пришел охотник за головами по имени 'Успех' Брэнниган, который убедил ее нанять его, поскольку эффективность выполнения им заданий составляла 100%. Mother Brain поручила ему найти и уничтожить нарушителя (Самус) вторгшегося на астероид. Самус в это время проникла на базу Mother Brain и сражалась с многочисленными врагами. Как будто этого было мало, появился еще и Брэнниган и вызвал ее на бой. Не зная, что Брэнниган получил задание уничтожить ее, Самус была ошарашена огромным количеством монстров, пришедших на помощь Брэннигану. Она быстро переключила свою ручную пушку в режим бомбы и, отдав ее Брэннигану, сдалась ему. Брэнниган отвел ее в зал Mother Brain, где та сказала ему, что он может выбрать награду на обратно пути с базы. Однако 'Успех' жаждал убить Самус, чтобы остаться непревзойденным охотником, но, когда он собрался убить ее из ее же собственной пушки, та взорвалась. Разъяренная Mother Brain приказала скормить его Метроидам, а убегающая Самус отметила, что она все-таки досталась Успеху, но не так, как тот этого хотел. Кровь Чозо Some time after the defeat of Mother Brain (presumably after Super Metroid), an invasion of the Messina system took place, organized by a group of Chozo known as the "True Chozo". Samus was a victim of their random starship attacks, and she crash-landed on the Tranquility Base airfield, where she was put into rehabilitation. At the end of the story, she explained to Armstrong Houston that she was "supposed to get ready to go out and save the universe again," but it "looks like she had nothing to worry about." Приключения с Джоуи Some time after the original defeat of Mother Brain, Samus responded to a distress call originating from a frontier planet called Liberty. She found that its small village was under Space Pirate attack, and she took her enemies by storm, much to the fascination of a young, reckless boy named Joey. As she was preparing to leave, Joey came after her, pleading to accompany her. She refused and quickly became annoyed with his rampant behavior, although she was forced to save him when they were attacked by Doruba. Samus became reluctant to fire a Super Missile at the beast, because Joey would have been caught in the blast, although he told her to fire it anyway because he did not want to be a burden on her. The pair survived the blast, although Samus ordered Joey to return to the village immediately. He objected, because the two of them had defeated Doruba together. Samus explained that although Doruba might not have posed a challenge, the creature that she was hunting, Dragüd, possessed a life form that is a challenge, and a very deadly one at that: the Metroid. Telling him the story of her battle on Zebes, she informed him that guns are very dangerous and abandoned him. Whilst she ran off to fight the forces of Dragüd, Joey followed her in secret using the guise of a molten Pirate skin and pretended that he was going to see the Megaroid, a Metroid created by Dragüd from dead Metroid cells. The creature escaped despite being contained in indestructible glass, and quickly began consuming the energy of all Pirates, and the ship itself. It grew into an enormous creature that Samus found was not affected by her favorite tactic of Ice Beam and Missile fire used in tandem. The creature split into numerous crystals that multiplied into living creatures and engulfed Samus before moving on to the Liberty village. Joey collected several Space Torches and used them to lead the Megaroids away while Samus destroyed the Megaroids engulfing her using her Plasma Beam and Ice Beam in tandem to create thermal shock. She then pursued Joey to Mount Pagos, a long inactive volcano that she reactivated with a Power Bomb and Super Missile, which obliterated the Megaroids. Samus then announced that she was returning to space. A while later, Joey sat at his father's grave and discovered a buried parcel in it, containing his old armor: the Field Knuckle. Samus, who had not left the planet and had heard Joey call her a cheapskate out loud, realized that he was ready, but that space was still dangerous, and promised to take him as far as a large space station where a friend of hers lived. She dropped him off at an engine shop run by her acquaintance Diesel, and informed him that she often stopped by to refuel. The pair found that Jealousy, another Space Pirate, had kidnapped Diesel and stolen his inventory. The creature summoned his bodyguard, Bomad, to engage in combat with Samus. Joey rescued Diesel and fought off Jealousy's Pirates using his Field Knuckle, until Bomad unleashed a gravity bomb that obliterated everything in the room except Bomad himself, Samus, Joey and Diesel. Samus finished Bomad off and explained to Joey that the creature he thought to be Diesel's pet was actually Diesel himself. Diesel was released, and his first order of business for Joey was to fix the shop. Примечания en:Biography of Samus Aran Категория:История Категория:Биографии Категория:Самус Аран